Existing malware analysis labs are commonly completely isolated from Local Area Networks (LANs). These labs can be completely communicatively isolated such that no data may be communicated out of or into the lab from a source external to the malware analysis lab network. However, communication into and out of the malware analysis lab can be beneficial.